


Water drops on desert sand

by ohmythief



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planting kisses all along the porcelain skin, feeling the warmth it projected within every kiss like it was burning. Your fingers smoothly tracing random figures, and the sound of his elaborated breathing. This was new for him, nobody ever got to touch him like this, so intimate, so close, making him burst into flames with even the most vague touch. Sometimes he freed a sob, or his back arched under those foreign and loving hands moving freely across his body. </p><p>This was new for him, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water drops on desert sand

Both were enjoying an evening after a long day of work, but instead of paying attention to whatever movie was on the TV, you were contemplating those grey orbs. Those beautiful eyes, you were adoring his outline. His tired eyelids were almost closed, but he couldnt fall asleep just yet, while you were there. With him. You only wish he could stop his train of thoughts and succumb at his tiredness, but he couldnt, he was wary of you. You watching him. And his nerves were aware of every reaction, because he was scared about you probably thinking that something was wrong with him. But he couldnt be more wrong.

Everything was perfect about him, and it was sure you were screwed. But never in literal sense, of course.

"Hey, Komaeda" you shifted your legs' position so now you could draw yourself closer. 

He grinned at the time he turned his face, locking gazes "Yes, Hinata-kun?"

"I was wondering" he tilted his head "Have you ever kissed someone?"

He giggled "Well, have you ever, Hinata-kun?"

"A few, more so" you cleared your throat "Dont try to avoid the question, Komaeda" 

A long silence was made, but finally his voice filled the room 

"Why this question out of the sudden?" his dilated pupils were shifting, glancing sometimes at you and most times at the wall behind you.

"I was wondering" and you drew yourself closer "Im sorry if i.. " but you couldnt finish your sentence, your impulses were too imposing, and you kissed him. More like a fast touch within your lips and his, the lingering feel of his lips still on yours. Those pink lips, now matching his face "I... I'm... I.."

"Its okay Hinata-kun" his hands were almost shaking "As long as its you" he whispered. Komaeda lost his audition for a minute, trying to ease his heart beats. 

_What was that?_

_T_ _hat was... A kiss._ _Huh?_

_Haha.. How funny..._

_Huh?_

_Oh, this is also new.._

_I..._

Tanned arms were now around him, keeping him steady within an embrace. When was it the last... Nevermind. It was since never, someone hugging him, that was rare. He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm and conscious. _How foreign..._

You rested your chin where Komaeda's neck and shoulders meet, so your nose could freely caress the skin of his jawline. It was too much, Komaeda was about to burn, nothing but ash will be left of him. 

_W .. ww. wwhat is t his?_

_ Hhaahaa hah? _

 

"Komaeda, please"  _Oh.._ "Please"

He could only lose himself within the new emotions. You soon enough placed another kiss, but this time triying to give Komaeda a different one. This time you smoothly bit his lower lip, and with a ghostly grip on his chin obtaining a new angle, you pressed your tongue slowly parting his lips, and brought the kiss to a more intense manner. He moaned, eyes still closed, hands anxiously resting on your shoulders, and sudden tears that you tried to wipe from his pale cheeks. 

The kiss turned angsty, he was terribly sobbing, but he didnt push you back. Actually, he gripped your shirt, with anger. He was probably thinking of how unworthy he was, because you deserved so much more than what he was. But you loved him. The way he tried to push you away with no avail so you couldnt get caught within his luck, the way you so wanted to understand him, and how he became an irreplaceable piece in your heart. 

"Its okay" you found yourself touching foreheads. He stayed silent, and after a few seconds he broke the contact and stood up.

"Hinata-kun, Im glad your first kiss wasnt with someone as unworthy as me-"

"Komaeda" 

"If it wasnt so, then I couldnt forgive myself in w-"

_ " _ **_ Komaeda _ ** _ "  _ __ you frowned at him "Could you stop looking so down at yourself and please, look at my eyes" he jumped at the sudden scold, but didnt find your eyes "Komaeda. Look. At. Me" you stood up and tapped your feet, he did as you told. And you suddenly felt your whole world spinning. This was the first time you have seen Komaeda with that look on his eyes, with his reddened and tired eyelids, prove that he was crying. It destroyed you whole. He probably  guessed what you were thinking, because he smiled and waved, trying to betray his sorrow.

"Im sorry Hinata-kun. I must have looked like a whiny, I didnt mean to make such a scene. Its my fault, please dont mind that"

"Its the first time, isnt it?" your eyes were tired of looking at his fake smile. It brought knots in your throat.

"Aha, my first kiss, you say? Well, its unimportant but-"

"No" and he felt silent again 

"..."

"Komaeda"

"..."

"When was the last time someone hugged you?"

He grinned at his feet "Do you really want an answer to that question?"

And that was enough. You hugged him, tightly, and kissed him, roughly. Expectant, wanting... but you stopped. You didnt need to be so harsh since he was new with all this. Instead, you leaded him to the coach and sat him on your lap. Your hands supported the end of his back, and you closed your eyes "Komaeda, you have permission to do as you wish. But you cant stand up until I want you to"

"Ah" he murmured "This is a funny picture... Im ashamed i dont know what to do" but you stayed silent, grabbing him tightly so he couldnt leave. 

After and awkward moment with your eyes closed and he nervously trying to shift his position on your lap, you could feel strands of his hair tickling your face, and you smiled. Because you knew what was coming, and as you thought, he decided for a second hug.  It was a naive gesture, telling someone to do as they please and deciding for a hug. A gesture coming from someone whose days were lonely, a thought that made your heart ache 

 

"Hey, Komaeda, its time to sleep" he nodded, without losing the embrace. You decided it was okay, since you could lift him and take him to bed. And you did so. He squawked at the time you stood up, his arms holding you tighter. You smirked while making your way towards the bedroom with Komaeda in your arms.

 

However you made it, now you were spooning and sharing Komaeda's bed. You kissed his back bone, then his neck, and all the way to his arm.  He tensed with every kiss, he still felt unworthy of your touch, but he couldnt deny he enjoyed it. You slowly passed your body above him, carefuly without letting your weight on his fragile body, so now you could face him. He was smiling, heavenly so, and his face was as red as a cherry. 

Your fingers tracing random shapes on his back, toying inside his shirt, they felt like water drops on desert sand. _Rare, strange_. Because he was burning, and your fingertips were leaving traces on his skin. While your hand traveled across his spine, you could feel his pale figure arching, and his breaths were more raged. His skin was so sensible, nobody has ever touched him like this, so intimate, so freely, so loving, so caring...

 

After a while of exchanging warmth, you distanced yourself from him, but just a little. He was already asleep, so you decided to print his actual expression in your memory forever. After making sure to remember every detail of his face, you hugged him and chose to do so as well. Not before wondering if you were going to wake up on the floor, but you waved the thought with a shrug. 

You smiled and soon enough, listening to his now regular breathing, you felt asleep.

 


End file.
